One Promise
by Goldenwing Eats a Flower
Summary: The young kit Brightkit promised her friend, Honeykit that when she'll become leader, she'll make Honeykit deputy. The problem is that with Honeykit's soft, shy nature, will she be a great deputy, let alone leader? Things are already bad enough. WillowClan's current leader had mysteries beyond being just captured by Twolegs. And when Honeykit becomes leader, will she be trusted?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Moonlight shone down from StarClan, its beams shining brightly from the clear, uncovered sky. Shadows from the full moon made gray shadows from the oak and pine trees surrounding the large clearing. Birdsong pierced the silent night air, the cool breeze making the leaves sway gently from side to side. Pawsteps then added to the silence, the soft plodding of feet crushing the crisp leaf-fall leaves.

Three of the cats made their way up the thick trunks of a fallen tree. One of them glanced at the other two cats nervously, his tail-tip visibly twitching. Sure enough, one of the cats gazed back at him, curiously, her pale amber eyes narrowing. However, she made no move to challenge the tom, and went back to staring down at the clearing.

Cats of the Clans started to mingle with other cats, their delighted meows of greeting filling up the air. It was all silenced as the other cat of the three yowled loudly. "Let the Clans gather!"

The she-cat quickly opened her jaws to speak, her voice ringing in the frosty air. "Prey is running well at this time of the year in PineClan," she meowed. Her eyes darted around the clearing. "So well that an eagle had attacked. However, two of our brave apprentices had helped taking it down, earning them their warrior names: Stoneshade and Frostbird."

It was obvious to spot the two young warriors, as they both stood up proudly as the Clans chanted their names. Their eyes sparkled in pride, but any cat can see the wounds the eagle gave them.

"Otherwise, PineClan has nothing more to report," she finished with a flick of her black tail.

The other, more confident and experienced cat nodded once to the other. _Go first. Why are you here instead of Shellstar?_ His firm gaze seemed to say.

The younger tom looked around the clearing for a moment, his Clanmates murmuring anxiously among themselves. "Well... Shellstar had, unfortunately, been captured by Twolegs, he meowed, his ears starting to flatten. The cats below started to mutter louder, while the other two leaders flashed him a glance of horror.

"Are you sure he was?" A cat from the crowd yowled, her neck fur seeming to quiver.

The tom only nodded in reply, casting sorrowful looks at his Clanmates.

Up above, a wisp of cloud formed in the sky, and the direction of the breeze meant that it may cast over the moon.

"Do you think the Twolegs will capture more of our warriors?" The she-cat demanded, and held her head high.

"No, Hawkstar," the tom replied. _As if Twolegs would even venture in PineClan. They can't survive a day in the mountains!_ "Shellstar will be missed by all of us."

* * *

I'm sorry this is short. I promise to make it longer in the later chapters.


	2. Presentation

Thank you for all your reviews! :D I have fixed some of the grammar mistakes, but I don't think I found them all. O_O This chapter is to just get familiar to WillowClan and the characters. I've been used to writing humor stories, and humor stories don't really do this kinda thing. xD

* * *

_"I got the OakClan warrior_ _now!"_

The playful yowls of the kits rang from the nursery, along with the soft plods of pawsteps on the sandy floor. Brightkit gave a loud squeal as she jumped on top of her mother's furry tail. "Beat that, OakClan!" She yowled, baring her tiny white teeth.

Nightflower, Brightkit's mother, gave a deep purr as she lifted her tail-tip up slowly, making Brightkit lose her grip and fall into the moss with a grunt.

"Looks like the OakClan warrior flew into the trees!"

Brightkit whipped around to find the prideful look of Pebblekit. Pebblekit, along with Silverkit and Rainkit, were older than her by a quarter moon. The she-kits, Silverkit and Rainkit, were friendly enough, but their brother was more of a joker- an annoying one at that.

Brightkit jumped on her paws, and shook her pelt to loosen the small pieces of reeds. "If OakClan warriors can fly, then so can I!" She declared, scrambling up on Nightflower's back. Nightflower bit back an amused _mrrrow_.

"Well, good luck with that!" Pebblekit's crowing voice meowed. "I'm going outside to Bluewing- I wanna hear about the Gathering!"

Brightkit's proud posture suddenly weakened into a normal one, and looked around the den. There was no one else in the den but Nightflower. She slid down from her mother's slick black pelt. "Is Honeykit in the medicine den?" She asked her. Honeykit had a brother, but he paid more attention to the apprentices. Brightkit felt that Honeykit was a replacement sister.

"She shouldn't be anywhere else. Now, don't get into trouble, okay?" Nightflower meowed with narrowed eyes.

Brightkit gave no reply and bounded outside, the fresh morning breeze ruffling her warmed-up fur. She looked around the camp- it was teeming with warriors, and some thick tension that held in the air. Something that she didn't recognize. Otherwise, the WillowClan camp was normal as it can be. The leader's den was in the shelter of some large rocks; the warriors' den was burrowed out beneath a bush-like plant; the elders' den was made from a fallen willow tree; the apprentices' den was just behind that; and finally, the medicine cat den was between three willow trees. The willow trees' leaves kept the den fairly dry from the rain, and some big rocks around it blocked it from drafts. The dens rested on the small island close to the lake's shore.

Brightkit barged right in the medicine cat den, her small paws kicking up clouds of dust. The leafy scent of herbs drifted in her nose, mixed in with the familiar scent of water. "Hi, Honeykit, hi, Jaysong!"

Honeykit lifted her creamy head up from examining the herbs that were lined up by the willow's roots. The gentle expression on her face was startled for a heartbeat, and then became happier as she recognized the dappled fur of Brightkit. "Hi, Brightkit!"

"Hello, Brightkit," Jaysong greeted her, and gave a proud purr to Honeykit. "You're doing a great job, Honeykit! Soon, you'll know enough to be my apprentice!" She meowed proudly.

Brightkit cocked her head to the side curiously. She knew Honeykit was interested in herbs, but didn't she want to become a warrior and train alongside her?

Honeykit gave Jaysong a purr. "You mean it?" She asked quietly.

"Of course," Jaysong mewed. "I know what I say."

Inwardly alarmed, Brightkit padded beside Honeykit. "C'mon, Honeykit, I heard something interesting!" Suddenly the memory of Pebblekit rang in her mind. "Remember the Gathering yesterday?" She asked. She had to persuade Honeykit to become a warrior. Like what she will become someday.

Honeykit glanced at Jaysong, unsure whether to leave or not. "You can tell me here," she mewed.

"You can go ahead," Jaysong bumped in. "You've already helped be a lot, Honeykit. I really appreciate it."

"KK!" Brightkit pranced out the medicine cat den, with Honeykit following.

* * *

It was longer this time. :3


End file.
